Love Me Bitterly, Loath me Sweetly
by Ino Death
Summary: It hurts. My mind is spinning and I can't seem to understand why. My neck, there's a bruise cause from my captors bite. I hate it. I can't rebel I can't escape and my heart is being torn to pieces. Not just by my captor but by the very thing I seek comfort from in this dreadful place. Please someone help me.(Warning OOC Drug Use self harm and abuse from all ends I don't own bleach)
1. Chapter One: Claimed

**Ok So I was rewatching Bleach since it had been such a long time since I watched every episode, and have been on a marathon for a couple of days. I was at ep. 140 when I saw how Rukia came to save Ichigo from Grimmjow and failed. And since I hate Rukia with a burning passion and love GrimmIchi I decided that I would make this. I was going to be a one shot but well I don't think it's going to work out like that. Also I'm going to try and keep this as close to connon as I can get with this even though there will be some parts where there is no way of it happening. Also there will be mild OOCness and a bit of insanity on Ichigo's side. Reviews are cookies and I'm addicted so the only way people get the next chapter which is almost done you need review. 5 reviews you get the next chapter. If it doubles then you get more! Check out my profile and vote in the pole for what you want. I will be posting the 1st chapter of every story so you get the jist of what it's about. Thank you Ino Death out))**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One: Claimed<strong>

**Ichigo's POV:**

It's been like this since I met him. This blue haired arrancar. I don't know why but for some strange reason I could never find it in me to kill him. In our first fight I could have killed him no problem, but those eyes! Those fucking eyes were so... so... I don't know! Promising!  
>Like the moment our reiatsu connected I felt this undeniable urge to follow him. Almost as if it were instinct.<p>

"Which one of you... Which one of you is the strongest? Who's gonna come and fight me?" He asked like he was happy to fight one of us... he was just waiting for the chance to get rid of some of his pent up blood lust...

"ICHIGO! GET OUT OF HERE! RUN!" Rukia yells at me as she sense this guys immense spiritual pressure. It was then when he stabbed her in the stomach with his bare hand. However even though he did that I couldn't find it in myself to hate him. I just stood there in surprise as it happened. I was in complete shock and couldn't move.  
>He giggled as he looked at her in amusement. "I figured it probably wasn't you... No surprise." He said as he tossed her to the side. After this I called out her name and ran at him with Zangetsu in tow. He just smirked and spiked his energy as a warning. For a second part of me wanted to submit to him but then there was another part of me -Logic- telling me not to. Telling me to stand and fight. I had jumped back in surprize at his energy spike but other than that I just groaned in frustration. I charged back at him as for some reason furry covered my mind and I attacked him blindly. I had flash in front of him and brought Zangetsu down on him, but blocked it with his wrist! He released some of his energy at his wrist that sent me flying back in surprise once again.<br>"What the hell?" I asked as I didn't understand how he could use his spiritual energy like that.  
>"Hey? Are you even trying soul reaper? I don't want to waste the effort of killing you if you're not at maximum strength." He said sounding bewildered. "I'm giving you a break kid. I'm willing to wait until you summon your bankai." I look back at Rukia, concerned for her as she had taken quite the hit. "You better do it! Or I'll punch you full of holes like I did that soul reaper over there." He added and then got really hyped up for some reason. "What?! Too scared to fight?" He asked all giddy.<p>

"You bastard!" I yell out. I got in my stance for bankai and he hummed in approval... I'm only guessing he doesn't want me to hold back. "BAN-KAI!" I yell out.

"That's more like it!" He said with a bit more amusement now showing in his eyes rather than his voice. I charged at him with my Tensa Zangetsu and he dodged them like it was nothing! After We were up in the air he kicked me and I went flying. I recovered quickly and he came into punch me. I flashed out of the way but my blue haired opponent moved quickly out of the way down to the floor. Me being the idiot I am charged down at him. He dodged it yet again and moved into strike again when he grabbed my blade, using it to throw me down the street! I tried to stop myself and went up into the air again only to be met with blue haired opponent almost landing a punch in my face. I flashed out of the way and made a quick counter only to have my Tensa Zangetsu being held by blade again and me questioning what he was. Soon after, I got kicked right in the gut and was sent flying once more. Coughing up blood and then landing into a street light and then the concrete took it's toll on me and I regret taking it easy on the azure eyed Espada.

He got all giddy before charging down at me and I prepared myself for my next attack. He blocked my sword and then I was met with a foot planted on my face sending my flying again. I landed into those metal road garters and man did that hurt. I could tell that this fight was coming to the end and I was pissed at myself for not going at him with full strength. I got back up and tried to balance myself. I could see that arrancar heading my way, with a smirk that sent chills down my spine. I couldn't move and by the time he got to me and lifted me to my feet to start punching me I couldn't help be feel a bit sorry for myself. His speed in punching me was incredible, and I was losing more blood than I liked.

As he continued to punch me, my memories of my last encounter with the arrancars appeared in my mind as I saw Orihime get sent flying by that giant I believe his name was Yammy... or something like that. Then when Rukia got stabbed. I could hear him laughing as he enjoyed beating me to a bloody pulp even though I knew he was holding back so much. After he was done with that he had thrown me up into the air and kicked me sending my flying once again. I was losing my vision, and was a bit nervous thinking that _he_ might come out. He sent me flying down to where I had landed with the traffic light in my back and grunted in pain.

"Is that all there is to your Bankai?" He asked and I get ready as the debris flies around me, hiding me in the process. "I gotta say you turned out to be a real disappointment! You use your bankai and all it does is give you average speed?... HUH?!" He asked sounding pissed off.

When the debris cleared enough just to see my face I glared at him and yelled out "GETSUGA...TENSHO!" He used both arms to block and I just panted out in exhaustion. Letting him beat me up took it's toll on me. When he removed his arm away from his face he smirked.

"Damn... What was that?" He asked as I was still panting. "Ulquiorra didn't put that in his report about your attacks soul reaper! Not a word about it." he yelled out in triumph. I smirked thinking I had the advantage, but man was I wrong. The moment I look into those eyes and I'm done. I'm happy I'm good at putting up facades.

"Good! Then maybe I won't be disappointing after all...arrancar!" I say, my smirk never faltering. He just chuckles and as I see this his mask opens as if laughing along side him as well. I didn't quite care or give a damn about it but I thought it was different. "Guess I might have been wrong about you soul reaper!" He yelled out smirk never falling. "You just might worth killing after all soul reaper... then again I could always take you as a pet!" He added and then my unwanted hollow decides to stop by and have a visit.  
><strong>What are you smirking about, king? Do you actually want him to take you as a pet? <strong>My annoying hollow asked and I just tried to push him to the side of my mind.

**You're acting awfully confident hmm. You'd let him be your master and not me? That makes me feel kind of sad.** He teased and I just pout. I didn't like it when my hollow teased me, but he seemed to find it very funny.

_Not now! Just a little while longer! I'll come to my inner world when I get home and go to sleep!_ I tell him but like always we seem to have two different ideas on how to handle things.

**Do you honestly think you can handle this without my help? Let alone even escape this guy? You should know better than anyone ICHIGO! I DON'T want to die!** He yells in my head. _Shut up! ... But now that you say it... He barely even has a scratch on him. And when it comes down to it, if I wind up having to use you three more times at most then you'll consume me... WHICH I REALLY DON'T WANT TO HAPPEN!_ I yell at him and even though I know my hollow understands I know he's a bastard and gonna do it anyway...

"So then soul reaper! How long do you plan on standing there?" He asks causing me to come out of my inner stupor. He doesn't give me time before he grabs me by my neck and I look at him shocked. I grab his wrist as he hand was wrapped around my throat and my eyes widened. He moves to whisper in my ear and I thought I was about to die.  
>"You're name was Ichigo, wasn't it?" He asked and loosened his grip enough for me to talk.<p>

"Yeah... what of it?" I ask and he just bit harshly on the back of my neck causing me to blush bright red. I will the blush away from my face before he could see it but my shocked face didn't falter. "What...? What the hell?!" I asked in a somewhat panic.  
>"It's my mate mark soul reaper." He whispered and then moved back to where he was standing before he bit me and as if he knew someone was coming he started to draw his sword making it seem like he was about to kill me. "Alright then! Now it's my turn!" He yelled out and the out of nowhere Tosen flashed in front of my cyan hair arrancar...Wait a minute...! Did I just... claim him...?!<p>

**Yes you did King. It seems that Kings fallen head over heals for the enemy! Ha King you're a complete idiot!**

"Oh shut up! Don't start teasing me! You're only gonna make things worst" I yell out loud as I get completely and utterly embarrassed. I clutch my head and I can feel them staring at me before they start off towards the garganta.

"WAIT!" I yell out at my...er... I mean the arrancar and Tosen. "Hey you! Wait! Where the hell do you think you're going?!" I yell out and the arrancar turned around.

"Shut up soul reaper! I'm going home. Home back to Hueco Mundo." He tells me and I feel anger and rage pour into me.

"NO YOU'RE NOT!" I yell out. I wanted him to stay so I used the most logical answer I could come up with, even if it meant we kept fighting. "YOU COME HERE AND JUST ATTACK US AND THEN JUST LEAVE?! GET BACK DOWN HERE AND FIGHT ME! THIS FIGHT ISN'T OVER UNTIL I SAY IT IS DAMN IT!" I yell and he looked back with eyes that made me want to cower into a corner.

"GET OVER IT! The only reason you're still alive is because I'm leaving. You should be considering yourself lucky." He said but the look in his eyes meant something else than me fearing for my life, but then the place where he bit me started to burn and it was then I understood. "That attack you just used took it's toll as well, I can see it in your face. I say you'll only be able to use it 2-3 more times at best, and even if you could somehow do it about a thousand times it wouldn't make a difference. Once I'm in my release mode you're done for."

I thought about it for a second. "Release mode...?" I ask a bit confused. Arrancar have a release? "What the hell is that?" I added but my... er... the cyan eyed arrancar left.

"Oh and don't you dare forget my name Soul reaper!~" He yelled out with a smirked that sent shivers down my back. "And you better pray to whatever god you do never to hear it again, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez!" He yells and then appeared behind him. "Because if you do, you won't be getting away from me so easily~" He whispered in my ear and I fell down to my hands and knees. I held back the tears that wanted to escape my eyes as I stayed there and Grimmjow left.

I stayed like that a good while before Renji came running towards me. He looked concerned but at that moment I didn't give one fuck. All I wanted was for Grimmjow to come back... I know I know I sound like a complete idiot, but what ever the hell he did to me when he bit the back of my neck was really fucking with my head. I moved my hand to that spot just as Renji got close enough to talk to me.

"Where did the arrancar go?" He asked as soon as he could. "Back to Hueco Mundo?" He added and I just nodded. I remove my hand from the mark he left and sighed. I still held onto Tensa Zangetsu and when he asked the next question guilt weighed heavily on my chest. I looked up at the sky and sighed again. "I lost..." I replied in a dead voice.

Renji could tell I wasn't myself and tried to make things better but failing in the process. "You stupid idiot! The fact that you're alive means that you've won." He said but I didn't believe a word of it. Though at this point the only thing I cared about was seeing Grimmjow again.

"You know that's not true." I told him as I continued to watch the sky from where I was. Renji just seemed a little surprised at my behavior and gasped a little. "If you were me..." I continued. "You'd feel the same way." Renji just bowed his head in understanding while listening to me. "Truth his, I haven't been able to protect anyone. I couldn't defeat our enemies. I was useless. I lost!" I look up to the sky and call out the name of the cyan haired and eyes arrancar that for some reason I so desperately wanted to slaughter yet have him hold my like I was his only being for living. I closed my eyes and I saw his dark smirk and I feel to the ground. "GRIMMJOW!"

Renji came running towards me in concern but I just nudged him off and started to walk home, having to pay a little annoying hollow a visit in my inner world for payback.


	2. Chapter Two: Confusion

**Hey guys It's me Ino Death. I wanted to let you guys know that there's been a bit of change in the rules so, I'll try to update every week on sunday and if you guys give 5 or more reveiws you will get the next chapter plus the update scheduled for sunday. Now what time it will on sunday will never be the same but anyway there you go!**

**Replies to reviews: **

**Boners: Yes Having a bleach maraton does take a lot of time, but I was fine with it. I find it very amusing because I had actually finished this chapter not even 5 minutes after you had reviewed but didn't post it until today. Thanks for reviewing and I hope you continue to read it and review!**

**Firediva0: Hello my good friend, I know you always get like that when I write my stories and I'm very grateful for that. And if you want to find out more than once a week then share this with your friends and hope they review :D**

**And without further adieu here's chapter 2!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: <strong>**confusion**

A month has passed since I've seen Grimmjow and all I've been wanting to do is slaughter him with all my might. I can feel his spirit energy from where I was training with the other vizards'. Kensei and Love were trying to hold me back, but Shinji told them to let me go. I'd have to remember to thank him later. As I flashed out of there I went after Grimmjows energy, but as soon as I saw him, his missing arm and the scare the decorated his nicely toned chest I lost though of why I was here. For some reason all my resolve to kill him vanished and all I wanted was to aid him and his missing arm. But a more logical and not effect part of my soul to me to stand and fight. To give into the desire to slaughter him without hesitation.  
>"Hey! I've been looking for you. Soul reaper~" Grimmjow said and I had to stop myself from wanting to cower submissively to him. I grabbed hold of Zangetsu and look at him with a glare.<br>"And I've been waiting for you." I say brimming with new found confidence, as I remembered what I came here to do. "It's taken some time, but I've come here to show you what I've learned since the last time we met!" I said and he grunts in approval. I then go right into bankai, already knowing that using Shikai was useless. He grunts unamused by this but I have yet to show him everything.

"Bankai huh? Maybe you forgot that your bankai couldn't even stop let alone even slow me down the first time we met!" He said looking angry as though everything he'd been through had been for nothing.

"Well maybe it's you who's forgotten, that it was my bankai attack that gave you that scar." I retorted and we just looked at each other. His eyes showing nothing but anger and dominance, that made my resolve start to waver. I kept up my angered face and again reminded myself that I wanted nothing more than to slaughter him.

I had eleven seconds to finish this. That has been the longest time I've kept my mask on. I had to hit him as much as I could with in eleven seconds or else I'll be fucked and won't be able to do anything for a couple of minutes, and be at his mercy.

"May I ask you something... Grimmjow?" I ask. I liked his name but I didn't like the fact in order to hide my borderlining submissiveness I had to spit his name out like vomit. "What happen to that arm of yours?" I finished and he just smiled a bit.

"Oh I got rid of it... Cause I'm only gonna need one arm...to kill you!" Grimmjow said. But the way he said kill, I couldn't help but think that he didn't mean physically. I feel like he meant it in some other way. I stiffened in my stance as I got read to hollowfy.

"Is that right?" I ask getting ready. My grip tightening on Tensa Zangetsu and the instinct of wanting to slaughter him came back. "The that means I shouldn't hold back now should I?!" I asked and Grimmjow smirks obviously pleased.

"If you do you'll only just die faster!" He yelled and his energy surrounded him. I could see the blue reiatsu surround him and his beautiful cyan eyes glazed at me with mischief and... something I couldn't quite understand. He got ready and I hollowfied sending out a blast of my own spiritual pressure.

At first he didn't seem fazed by it, well not until he saw my mask and then his eyes widened in shock. "What... What the hell was that?" He asked as I looked at him. I don't know why but I stayed planted in my steps for a few seconds before going at him telling him I didn't have time to explain. I instantly charged at him and he drew his Zanpakuto to counter my attack. He still seemed shocked which was to my advantage as I released my getsuga tensho on him.

It seemed take it's toll on his body from what I've seen so far but I didn't get my hopes up. The still dominant look in his eyes still made me wary. "This... This power of yours... it's not that of a soul reaper." He said and his eyes narrowed looking at me menacingly as the fire inside those cyan dominant eyes grew bigger. "Damn you. It's only been a month! What the hell did you do to yourself?!" He demanded and I responded by firing my getsuga tensho at him. What surprised me was how the hell my time was now increasing. It had been well over eleven seconds, not that I'm complaining. When my getsuga tensho hit him I flashed behind him and gave him the same answer I did when he asked the first time, before throwing another getsuga tensho at him. He went flying at this and I had let a smirk run over my face as the mask stayed in place and I went after him. Not long after he went flying and me tailing behind him I saw him form a cero! I put my sword up defensively as I watch him fire it at him and then I blocked it's power.

Grimmjow used this as an opening and I had to quickly counter. Jumping back we both caught our a little bit of our breath before lunging at each other again. He continued to swing his sword at me with brute force causing me to grip Tensa Zangetsu even tighter. I was amazed me that he could even still flight like he was with only one arm. I held up with all his attacks and now I was about make my own. "It's over Grimmjow." I say and raise my zanpakuto to bring down my attack but as soon as I was halfway through my blow, my mask broke and I was stunned. So was Grimmjow, but he recovered knowing that I was now weaker than before and used this to his advantage.

"Your luck's run out Strawberry." He said and my eyes widened surprize. I was in deep shit now. I could just tell. The way his face contorted after my mask broke and he knew I was through, it made feel vulnerable. No! I must not feel that way! I came here to slaughter him. To take back what was mine.

My chest was bleeding pretty bad and before I knew it Grimmjow was right beside me slinging another attack which I almost fell victim to. I had been able to move my arm enough so I could counter his move. "It seems like whatever that power you just used right there, you might have overdone it. Cause you started panting like a dog the second that mask fell apart! It's over Strawberry. I'll have to admit you gave me quite a bit of damage here today, but there was never any doubt in the outcome! YOU WERE NO MATCH FOR ME!" Grimmjow yelled and I couldn't help but feel the least bit frightened when he used his energy to force me to the ground. I tumble quite a bit before landing to a complete stop. I still had my Tensa Zangetsu in my hand and I tried to hollowfy again but wound up failing in the process. As soon as Grimmjow realised this he appeared in front of me and kicked me up into the air, knocking the wind out of me in the process. I flew on for about a mile but it all went so fast. He again appeared in front of me and chuckled. "Well it seems you've got a problem. It seems that once you broke that mask of yours you just can't seem to get it back!" He said but I paid no mind to him. I had to bring it back! I was going to defeat and slaughter him! "Wait. You're not going to try again. That's crazy!" He said and I looked at him through one eye since my other was covered in blood. "It seems I was wrong. But you've either taken too much damage or you've spent all of your spiritual energy. Maybe you have a limit as to how many time you can use it? It doesn't matter what the reason is now, because the mask isn't here now, is it?" He mocked as he appeared in front of me and stabbed my wrist with his zanpakuto and sealed it so I wouldn't be able to move. He leaned down and bit the side of my neck before he whispered into my ear something that cause my resolve to waver. To melt away like it was only a piece of ice that was meant to burned by the dominance the bigger male had in his voice.

'You're mine. Your body belongs to me. Your mind belongs to me. Your soul belongs to me. Ichigo give into me. You already bare my mark.' Were the words he whispered to me. He poked the back on my neck where he had bit me the last time we saw each other and I moaned under the contact. "I'm gonna kill that little black hair soul reaper girl who was with you the last time and you're going to watch." He said and I-unable to deny him- agreed.

I shook with fear as he formed a cero that I know was not meant for me, but for me to watch as Grimmjow was about to blow Rukia to pieces. And if I'm being completely honest with you. The reason why I was shaken was not because Rukia was about to be blasted with his cero, but more over that fact I didn't care that she was about to be blow to pieces by said cero.

Just as he was about to turn and fire it Rukia froze his hand and I just watched still stunned but the event. Grimmjow looked more surprised at that fact his cero was turned to ice than her being here. "Tsuki no Mai... Hakuren!" She called out and he was frozen over by a descent barrier of ice. However right after she did that I don't know why, but I had lost it. I felt more like my hollow yet I know I was still in control. I didn't realize it until after it happened but I had screamed more hollow like than I wanted to and I spiked my spirit energy as well. I couldn't understand why my sanity had just snapped like it were a twig getting stepped on. I hadn't gotten Grimmjow's Zanpakuto out of my hand as he had sealed it into my and hand and I just stayed seated where I came over to me and tried to tug his zanpakuto out of my hands which failed. I screamed and snarled at her but she didn't seem to notice and I was tempted to lunge at her. And after a few minutes I couldn't take it and moved around to kick her into her ice wall.

"Grimmjow!" I screamed. When I heard it I thought it was my hollow that had formed over but I couldn't feel my mask and knew it had to be me, even if there was a hollow echo there.

Rukia just watched me as I looked at her like she just been betray me. She was now sitting back against her wall of ice were Grimmjow still waited silently for me to kill her. If I could have formed a cero at will then it would have there and Rukia would have been no more, but I couldn't and Grimmjow seemed to have noticed this since I could feel him look at me.

He broke the ice surround himself and grabbed her head. He started to form a cero and smirked. "Do you honestly think that you can kill me by covering me in a thin sheet of ice?" He asked and Rukia just looked shocked. Grimmjow just continued to laugh as the cero continued to form. "You're an idiot!" He yelled and then right before he could fire it a large bout of energy flashed before us. My eyes widened in shock as I saw Shinji. Grimmjow just looked angered by it all and glared at him.  
>"It's Shinji..." I whispered in shock. Grimmjow spared a glance at me and then looked at him again.<p>

"I really do detest butting into soul reapers fights, but it seems like Ichigo's in need of my assistance. Plus I can't really ignore you either." He said and a low growl appeared in my throat. I didn't want him to help I wanted him to leave.

"Who are you? Are you a friend of theirs?" Grimmjow asks and I could feel the back of my neck sting. I hung my head low and it was then Rukia looked shocked. She nearly touched the new mark on my neck, but I growled and she backed away.

"Does it matter?" Shinji asked unamused by the situation. After that Grimmjow just smirked and grabbed the blade out of my wrist and charged at him.

"I guess not, because I'm gonna rip you to shreds!" He yelled as he started to fight with Shinji. I stood up but didn't leave, I simply just watched the fight that was going on between the him and Shinji. Rukia pulled on my sleeve and I just grunted not wanting her to even be close to me. Yet I could understand why she didn't want to leave me either. So I bared with it and just stood there. She pulled on my sleeve again in a gesture to make me come with her but I just grunted again hoping she would get the point that I wanted to stay to see who would win. She seemed to have noticed this and stood along side me while I watched. I laughed internally as I watched the fight go on between Shinji and Grimmjow. I already know who would win without even having to guess. The thing was the fight never got far enough for me to prove it.

I could see from the corner of my eye that a tear in the sky had appeared and out stepped that same Arrancar that was with the big guy from last time. He appeared in front of Grimmjow as he was about release his zanpakuto. Grimmjow seemed surprised but the other didn't. "Ul...quiorra.." He said and then backed down.

"Our mission is complete. We're leaving now." He said and I looked over a Grimmjow confused. What did he mean by mission. I didn't get to asked because the went through the tear in the sky first. I thought I could still see -even if it was faint- the smirk and gleam in his eyes as if he knew he was going to see me again.

When they were gone I couldn't understand why I had just happened to start panting and after a few minutes passed out.


	3. Chapter Three: Grief for the lost

**((A/N: Ok so I was Reading Bleach. And if you're not caught up with the manga just skip straight to the chapter. So I was reading the manga and I was almost in tears! Ichigo being Ichigo almost killed the soul king! So now he's gonna watch the end of the Soul Society and no! just NOOOO QAQ *cries!* Oh and for those of you who want to get the feels I suggest you all read If everyone cared by Kichi Hisaki.))**

**Chapter three: Grief for the Lost**

When I came to I was at the Urahara Shop. I was all banged up and I was confused as to why we couldn't just have Orihime heal but I didn't voice this. I tried to get up but realised that I was being held down by one of Tessai's healing spells. So I decided to just call out for Mr. Hat-n-Clogs. "Hey Kisuke!" I called out and not even a minute later he appeared.

"Yes my lovely student." He replied happily. I just sighed and he seemed to have noticed I really wanted to ask him something serious. "You seem to have something bugging you. I'm going to be blunt with you. Tell me what seems to be on your mind." He said in a serious tone.

"I have a question. I don't know if you'll have the answer but I've been confused. Grimmjow... That espada. He bit my neck but... not in an attempt to hurt me... I guess to a certain degree... You know I mean!" I yell and a light shade of pink covers my face. I can hear my hollow laughing in my head and frown. I thought I got rid of him. **Sorry Kingy. You only suppressed me. Never got rid of me.~** He said and I frowned. I looked over at kisuke whose eyes seemed to have widened in concerned. I looked confused as for this but the continued. "Ever since then the only thing I've been wanting to do is to kill him, but when I saw him... I couldn't bring myself to do it... I don't understand it. The constant urge to kill him and then the sudden change of heart... What's wrong with me..." I asked. Kisuke just sighed and looked a bit upset.

"I'm going to take it that when he did it the first time you didn't have a say in it. But anyway taken into consideration that even though it's rare hollows do this, and that you are part hollow yourself... Ichigo I think that hollow just marked you." Kisuke said in a serious voice. I was confused and worried. What did he mean by mark? And so what if I'm part hollow? What does that even have to do with any of this?

"What... What do you mean?" I asked and my inner hollow just sighs. **You know you're really stupid. Can't you connect the dots? Ichigo think about it. He bit you leaving a mark. You now have these stupid urges to kill yet nurture the blue haired idiot.**

"Ichigo in simple terms he put a marking on you to show that you belong to him. He can't fully claim you since you're not in hueco mundo but since you've got that mark on you, it simply signifies that no other hollow or soul is allowed to touch you in any intimate way or even attempt to kill you. If that happens well, depending on how well the arrancar's self control is then well that person has a good chance of being killed or at least badly injured." Kisuke explained and I just frowned. I didn't like that, not in the least.

"Is there a way to make it go away?" I asked. I didn't want to be bound it him and why? Why would he do that?

"There is but there would be no point. It would just land you into a deeper mess. And besides usually you would have had to marked at least 4 to 5 times before it took any effect the way you're getting only after the first and second. Ichigo... I'll be honest with you. I don't think that arrancar marked you simply because he had nothing better to do, I think that his soul clashed straight with yours." He told me and I frowned. He was right. From the moment I met him, while even thought there was the unnamed and unspoken feeling, I could feel like our energies were combining slightly. I understand it now... And I hate it. Why, Why, Why? Just why did it have to be the enemy? Why did he have to mark me? Why- "Ichigo I think it might be best if you get home now though it might do you some good." Hat-n-Clogs said and I nodded. I went back home and went to sleep. My body was aching but I didn't give thought to it. The only thing I could think of was that damned bastard. I can't help but laugh at myself as I thought about how stupid it all sounded to me. When I finally went to sleep I was in peace. I could feel my body becoming more comfortable and less sore as if my body was healing and I was grateful for that. Somewhere along the way I was pulled into my inner world by Zangetsu and frowned.

"What's wrong Zangetsu?" I ask. If he wants to train me then he could have done so a while back but I guess he's not here for that because the look on his face makes me want to cower.

"You are here because I summoned you here. I want to ask you a question." He said and I looked at him confusedly. He seemed to have noticed and walked over to me. "I don't like it when it rains. It shows that you're upset or troubled by something. Ichigo it's been pouring like this for the past month. Tell me what's wrong with you?" He asked and I looked at him in shock. I didn't realize that my emotions really affected this place but it seems it does.

"...I don't understand some things that are happening in my life right now. I mean is it natural for someone like me to be mated with a hollow? And what's worst is the white version of me is laughing his ass off everytime I get confused..." I admit and Zangetsu only nods. I can see my white haired counterpart in the distance coming over at a quick rate and I look a bit startled. He didn't seem to have a lust for blood at the moment but I still kept my guard up. He's a bit unnerving...

"King. You come to your inner world and you don't even come over to me to say hi. I'm hurt." He said with that shit-eating smirk of his and and giggled a bit. I just sighed at his act and shook my head. "You know you can be a real pain in the ass sometimes right?" I asking hoping he'd get to the point.

"Yeah Mr. I-got-my-but-kicked-by-my-cyan-haired-mate.~" He teased and I felt a vein pop on my head as I got up and went after the asshole. Zangetsu just watched as we fought and didn't say a thing. You'd think he'd try and stop us but I guess not. We went at each other with full force. When we were done we were both exhausted and satisfied with how much we beat the other up. "Nice job Kingy. You've gotten stronger. You can actually land a blow on me and make it hurt~" He said, as if he was happy that I could actual damn near kill him.

"It's almost as if you want me to kill you." I say completely bewildered as to why he seemed happy about it. He just laughed and I only sighed. I sigh and decide to go back to my body. When I got there I fell out of my bed and landed on my head. I groaned in pain as my head hit the floor.

"Worst possible way to wake." I groaned and then frowned. Kon seemed to be having a ball and I only sighed. Then I realise that the pain didn't come from my injuries from the day before. I quickly unwrapped my bandages to find all my wounds had been healed. I was confused but a knock at my window knocked me out of my trans and I opened the window.

It was Rukia, and Renji. They said that they wanted me to follow them, and I did without hesitation. When we got there, I realized that we were at Orihime's place and I got a bit nervous. Where was she anyway?

"Why are we here and wheres Orihime?" I ask and Toshiro looked at me with a frown plastered across his face.

"That's why you're here Ichigo." He said and then then big weird looking TV thing went on. Jushiro appeared on screen and Toshiro seemed a bit angered by this. "Captain Ukitake I thought I was to be connect to the Head Captain." Toshiro said and frowned.

"Yes you were, but I had you transferred to me." Jushiro said and Toshiro sighed. He ran a hand through his hair and waited for Jushiro to start talking. "The reason is, is because I was the last person who saw Orihime Inoue before she left through the Senkaimon. The 2 who I sent with her came back saying that there was an Arrancar who came to get her. I believe that she was either taken or... possibly killed..." Jushiro said and Rukia gasped.

"Captain Ukitake! I believe you must be joking!" she yelled and then Head Captain Yamamoto came out from behind.

"I know, I don't wish to believe it either. I'm only simply stating the worst case scenario." Jushiro said and I frowned.

"There's no way that could have happened! I was badly injured in yesterdays battle to the point where nobody could heal me. But when I woke up this morning all my wounds were healed! And I could still feel traces of Orihime's Spiritual Pressure!" I yelled and I could see Head Captain Yamamoto's eyes open the slightest in concern.

"If that's the case then that mean's Orihime Inoue is a traitor to the soul society." He said and I frowned. I was going to retort but Renji knew me too well and stopped me before I said something that would put me in a bad position.

"Then Head Captain Yamamoto. I ask permission not only as senior officer from the advanced troops from Captain Hitsugaya's team but also as the lieutenant of squad 6 to go and retrieve the traitor Orihime Inoue from hueco mundo." Renji said with a smirk but Head Captain Yamamoto said no. This seemed to have surprised Renji but I could see it coming. The old man always had to abide by the rules, but I can't blame him. I know that he wouldn't help me get Orihime back so I sighed.

"I'm sorry Head Captain but I cannot obey those order's Orihime is my friend and if she's in trouble then I must go to help her. Please do not take this as me being disrespectful." Rukia said and I could on sigh as I know he would again said no to Rukia's request.  
>"I figured that this would happen so I'm glad I took precautions." He said and a senkaimon opened showing Byakuya and Kenpachi.<p>

I knew that the soul society was not going to help so I just sighed. "Alright then, I won't ask you to help me get Orihime, but you could at least tell me how to get into Hueco Mundo." I said and ran a hand through my unruly orange hair. Again he said no and at this point I was very frustrated. "I can understand why you don't want your men to enter Hueco Mundo and to go home, but even if so at least let me go to Hueco mundo to save her! Orihime is not a traitor, I know she would never do that!" I yell out and clutch my head in pain as I could feel a headache coming on.

I could see Head Captain Yamamoto shake his head declining my request before he started talking. "Kurosaki Ichigo. I can not allow you to go and get yourself recklessly killed. I forbid you from entering Hueco Mundo. Stand by in the world of the living and wait for further instructions." He said and I could only ball my hand into a fist.

I could see the looks Rukia and Renji were giving me and I sighed. I left not waiting to see the others leave.

The next two days went by slowly. I couldn't sleep and I didn't want to stay home all day either. I didn't want to see Zangetsu or my white haired counterpart either. I knew if I continued like this I would drive myself mad and decided to go to school the next day.

I got scolded by my homeroom teacher and sighed. I wasn't in the mood to be a cocky bastard so I just stayed to myself. Just as lunch was starting, and I was heading to the roof, Tatsuki came up to me and started questioning me. I didn't realized that she was able to see me when I was in my soul reaper form but I didn't question I just stayed quiet and when it became too much I just told her to leave me alone. She punched me dead in the face and I hit my head the window, making it shatter in a process. I groaned in pain and Keigo held Tatsuki back. I walked away and and told them to stay away from me. I didn't want to hurt them so when I got home I went in my room to see if Rukia had come back. I didn't know if she would but if she was back or not I was going to Hueco Mundo.

I had written a note for Rukia using the same methods she used when she left. Taking Kon's Gikongan pill, I swallowed and hoped he wouldn't get me in trouble. "Kon. Keep out of trouble and make sure you don't get my body in jail." I told him and he looked confused.

"Why are you being so pathetic? And where are you going anyway?" he asked flailing his arms around and I just said nothing. I walked over to the Urahara shop and was surprised when I saw him waiting.

"Hey, welcome back. I've been waiting for you to show up." Kisuke said and I sighed. He opened up the shop and I followed him into the shop. We stood in the meeting room for a second before he started speaking again. "Ichigo... I just want to let you know that this will more than likely be more dangerous for you than anyone else because of that mate mark on you. If you come across that hollow I want you to run. Do not engage in any kind of battle with him. If you do... there is the very likely case that you will no longer be a soul reaper but rather be turned into an arrancar. Ichigo be careful." Kisuke told me before jumping down to the basement. I stood there for a few seconds as I gave thought to what he said.

If I become an Arrancar then I would have failed everyone. I... I don't want that to happened... I thought and jumped down into the basement.

When I got down there, I saw Chad, and Uryu sitting there and waiting for me. I wanted to go alone but I know that Orihime is their friend too and didn't say what I wanted. When I went to greet them I was pulled back by Kisuke and sighed.

When we finished talking for a few minutes I we saw that Kisuke was up on a giant post. He explained to us that what we were going to use to get into Hueco Mundo was called a Garganta. We would be using the Garganta to enter Hueco Mundo to save Orihime. When he opened it he explained that we would have to make our own footing by using our spirit energy. It sucks because I have no talent in controlling Spirit energy. It was hard but I managed. It wasn't all bad, but from the moment we left the garganta, I wished that sometimes I wasn't always the hero.


	4. Chapter Four: So much for being a hero

**Chapter Four: So much for being a hero**

We had entered Hueco Mundo, Chad and Uryu fought the first 2 arrancars, and we had escaped with just a few scratches. We met up with a small arrancar and then busted into Los Noches. I had defeated a Privaron Espada Dordoni much slower than I would have liked, but then again that was my own fault. After I continued to run and run. Nel, had come running after me and I couldn't help but let her come. It was not long after I had felt Rukia's Spirit pressure become a little more than nothing. Had I not been concentrating then I would have thought she was dead or wouldn't have even noticed it. But right now I wasn't going to be worried about that. I had to Save Orihime and bring everyone back safely!

**But King how are you going to do that when there's no one left to save you? I may be here but I can't come out unless you let me. And I'm sure that will be only be when pig's fly.** My inner hollow said through our connection and I just groaned. I wish he wouldn't point those things out! It only makes me even more depressed. I was pulled out of thought when I felt Nel start shivering in my arms as if she was scared about something. I looked up to see the Espada that had stopped both Grimmjow and that other dude. I believe it was Yammy.

He started walking down the stairs and I broke out in a cold sweat. When he was mid way down I was able to find my voice and said, "You're... Ulquiorra..." It was only a whisper but I could get my voice any louder than that.

"You know my name? But I don't recall having told it to you before." He said as he continued down the steps and stood about 18 feet away from me as he had reached the bottom. I had took a deep breath and calmed myself before glaring back at him before he started talking again. "At any rate. Rukia Kuchiki his dead."

My eyes widened in shock. No, Rukia couldn't have died. We swore an oath that we would all come back alive. "What... Did you say..?" I asked not wanting to believe what he had said.

"Well to be more accurate, she and Espada number 9 Killed each other." He said nonchalantly "She was covered in wounds and her body was run through by a spear. She couldn't possibly be alive." He added.

"Don't jump to conclusions! Rukia's Spirit energy just decreased a second ago. You weren't even there at the fight so you wouldn't even know whether or not-" He cut me off saying they had synchronized recognition.

"That was one of Espada number 9's abilities, as well as his responsibilities. He constantly relays information on any enemy he fights to all of us." He said and I just groaned. I was not going to go through this again. Now I have to save Rukia as well. After I had gotten about three fourths of the way to the door he asked where I was going.

"I'm going to go save Rukia." I said before he replied saying "I thought I told you she was dead." I hated that he kept saying that. "I don't believe she is."

"You're being obstinate." He said and I could feel his eyes on the back on my head, though I could tell he hadn't moved. "Are you sure you don't want to kill me though?" He asked as if tempting me to try and kill him.

"I have no reason to fight you. So I won't." I said and looked down at the floor. I could tell that if I didn't keep calm I'd end up doing something stupid. He asked my why and my answer was "You may be the enemy but you haven't harmed any of my friends yet."

"I see... Would that still apply if I told you I was the one who forced Orihime Inoue to come to Hueco Mundo?" He said and I lost it. I could feel the urge to kill and slaughter him. To turn him into nothing but ashes fill my veins. I had dropped Nel as I flashed over to Ulquiorra. with my Zangetsu aimed at his throat. He blocked it with his wrist and the urge just got stronger and stronger, though I know I had to make this quick or Rukia would probably bleed out where ever she was. After he had enough of my spiritual pressure being spiked around him, he pushed me off asking if that was enough reason to fight him now.

I grinned and stated it was more than enough before jumping back and glaring at him. "Nel... Get out of here. I don't want you to get hurt." I say not even bothering to look at her. "It looks like he's not going to let me out of here so I'm going to have to fight my way out." I said and let a small smirk play over my face. "But that's going to be unfortunate for him though since I'm in a hurry. I going at him with all I've got." I say but I guess I was more so speaking to my hollow rather than the small childlike arrancar behind me.

I went straight into bankai knowing that I would be useless in Shikai. I jumped up into the air with my Tensa Zangetsu and hollowfied while in the air. I gathered as much energy as I could and fired a rather strong Getsuga Tensho at him. I knew it wouldn't do much so I follow behind it and when he pushed it away I fired another one that sent him flying through four pillars before turning around and kicking off the fifth making that one shatter in the process. He looked shocked and me not wanting to waste time, fired another strong getsuga Tensho. He had landed before it hit him and he tried to stop it with one hand, that had eventually turned to two as it became stronger. A few seconds after though my mask broke and I was panting in exhaustion.

When the smoke had clear I saw he only had minimal injuries that could really only be called bruises. There was no blood or anything. He didn't even seem so much as affected by it, while I was over here with just about no power left. "My, my. Even with both my hands I couldn't stop it. I'm a little surprised." He said but didn't seem like it. "Was that really everything you had?"

I couldn't help but stutter as I was in extreme shock. How? How could he have blocked my Getsuga Tensho while I was hollowfied? It makes no sense! All I did was tater his clothing at best.

He scoffed at me and then started walking towards me again. "I see. So it seems that was it." He said as he brushed the dirt off his clothing before pointing his finger at me. "What a pity." He said before firing a cero. I had to hollowfy just to protect Nel from the blast. I had lost a good portion of my top and it seemed Nel had fallen unconscious. I didn't want her to get hurt so I continued to run, but I could tell he was gaining on us. I needed a place where she could rest and not have to be involved with this fight. Just as I was telling nell this Ulquiorra appeared in front of me and kicks be into the air. Unable to stop myself I went flying. I landed into this red pillar where I had somehow let go of Nel.

Covered in debris I crawled my way out coughing up blood in the process. When I looked up I saw Ulquiorra standing in front of me. "You brought out that mask again for a moment in order to block my cero, correct?" He asked as I glared at him. "You have impressive reflexes. But this time, it shattered in less than a second. You won't be able to use it again. Give up." He said as he walked over to me and then looked down at me.

I knew if I gave up I would live, but if I gave up then Orihime would die. I couldn't let that happen! I picked up my Tensa Zangetsu and then thrust it into Ulquiorra's shoulder before asking, "Do you think I'm gonna give up? You're the top espada aren't you? ...If I defeat you then this entire war is as good as over." I say and start panting again. My body was hurting and I knew that I wouldn't be able to defeat him. But I had to stall. I could sense Grimmjow near Orihime. Don't ask me how or why I know this I just do. I need to stall for as long as I could until they were close enough to heal me.

"I see. Sorry to disappoint you, but..." He said as he gripped Tensa Zangetsu's blade and the tore a piece of his shirt off showing the number 4. I was shocked. With the power his possess he only number 4. "I am Espada number 4 Ulquiorra Schiffer. I'm am the fourth most powerful member of Espada." He said before thrusting his hand through my chest. My eyes widened at this. The pain... it hurt but... it didn't. "Ichigo Kurosaki, you cannot defeat me. Even supposing you could, there are three espada ranked higher than I. No matter how many times you stand up to fight ..." He said as he allowed his spiritual pressure to keep it from closing. Did he know that Grimmjow was by Orihime? I couldn't tell you that. As he pulled his hand out the pain doubled and it was hard to even hear what he was saying but I did. "Your side will never achieve victory." He finished as I fell to the floor. The pain I was feeling was too much. It surprised me how I was even still able to hear him, but it didn't matter. Soon after I lost my vision and my hearing as well. The last thing I thought before I passed out was 'So much for being a hero.'

**Kingy I really do hate it when you come this close to dying. Not that I'm going to take control. No I know that damned arrancar mate of yours is simply coming with your orange haired friend to heal you. Beat the everliving shit out of you then drag you to his room and show you what he means by you being his.** My damned hollow said and I groaned.

**And would you give me a god damn name? If you did and called it out when you fought it would make you a bit stronger.**


	5. Chapter Five: Unknown Fight for Love

**Ino: Yeay it's finally Grimmjow's turn to tell the story**

**Ichigo: What?! But... He won't censor anything!**

**Ino: I know and you got your ass handed to you by Ulquiorra the last chapter before you passed out.**

**Shiro: Yeah Kingy. Why not let your 'Oh so lovable cyan haired mate tell the story for the next 4-5 chapters~**

**Grimmjow: Yeah Berryhead. The fangirls need to have a bit of a treat since our idiot of an author has been putting them on hold.**

**Ino: What did you say? *smirks irritated.* You do realize Hueco Mundo is a type of hell right? And I rule the hells right? If I want to I could send you into the real hells =w= Oh well onto the story! Everyone else Shut the fuck up and let Grimmjow tell the fucking story. Oh but before that Everything passed when Grimmjow puts Ichigo into the choke hold and bites his neck will no longer be cannon. For the rest of the story :3))**

**Chapter Five: The unknown Fight for love.**

**Grimmjow's POV: **

When I got to where Ichigo laid passed out I saw Nel crying over him. I didn't like and stepped in front of her. "Hey kid! Beat it!" I yelled at her as I looked over at Ichigo. He was laying on his stomach barely even alive. I kicked him on to his back and let Orihime out. I could still hear Nel whimpering but I could care less. So long as the brat didn't get in the way I was fine.

Orihime looked shocked as she called out his name. "You know what I brought you here to do. Now heal." I told her. She looked at me shocked. I had told Orihime I what I planned on doing. I was going to heal him. I was going to fight him. Then I was going to drag his ass back to my room where I was going to turn him into an arrancar myself.

Orihime started to heal him and Nel started crying. "Why don't you just tell me what happen brat. It'll help understand who the hell I'm going to kill right after I'm done with making Ichigo mine." I said and while still crying she told me what happened. When she was done telling the story I was pissed off. "Quiet! I told you to tell me what happened! Not to start crying like a little bitch. You don't have to worry about Ichigo being healed. He will be healed."

"There's an incredible amount of spirit energy surrounding Ichigo's wounds...I...I can't reject it! Who would do such a thing?" Orihime said. Though I doubt she even realized she said it aloud.

"It was Ulquiorra. He's got a fighting style that is his and his alone. It's very particular to him, like a signature. I doubt he's even aware of it. When he finds prey who catches his eye, he stabs them right in the same spot where his own hole it." I explain to her before getting up and looking out at the opening of the pillar. I could sense him coming back to us. "I'm going to teach him something about the nature of punishment... for taking someone elses pray!" I say and Ichigo's hand twitches. I look at him with surprise. I was glad he was alive but also surprised.

"It's... Nel... and Orihime!" He said and they smiled. So did he. I'll admit I got a little Jealous.

"Shut up girl! If you've got time to make a fuss then hurry up and heal him already!" I yell and Ichigo looks at me in shock.

"Huh? What the...? Grimmjow? Why are you with Orihime?" He asked and I just looked down at him. I knew Ichigo could most likely hear the worry in my voice but I could care less. "Shut up Ichigo. She's healing you. And when you're completely healed then me and you are going one on one alright Ichigo?" I asked him and he just looked at me dumbfound.

"Are you serious! Is that the only reason you brought me here to heal him for? So you can hurt him some more?" She asked I was getting really pissed off.

"Quit all you're fucking complaining. If it wasn't for me bringing you here to save his life he would be dead. Now get to work! Hurry! Ulquiorra will catch on to what's happening sooner or later and come back!" I say, and speaking of the devil himself: Ulquiorra sonidos behind me. We glared at each other for what seemed like a millennia but was only a few minutes, before growled out his name.

"What doing on here? What are you doing?" He replies as he walks in. I watch him making sure he doesn't plan on doing something. "It's a simple question, though perhaps I need to rephrase it. Why are you healing an enemy I already defeated?" he asked and I just grunted. I could hear Orihime whimpering in the background. "You refuse to answer?" He asks and then turns to look at Orihime who continues to whimper. I may not like her, but I kind of feel bad for her. Ulquiorra must scare the shit out of her if she's acting like this. "Fine have it your way. Regardless, the bottom like is Lord Aizen has entrusted that girl into my care. Hand her over." Ulquiorra said and I just smirked.

Who was he to tell me what to do? "I don't think I will." I retorted. I didn't like Ulquiorra and I doubt he likes me either.

"What did you say?" He asked. His eyes narrowed and I could tell he was getting angry. Though I could care less. I wasn't scared of him! I was stronger than him! He can't defeat me!

"You heard me. But just so you're clear about my position here then let me demonstrate!" I said as I charged at him. I charged a bala at him but he blocked it with his wrist. I knew how he fights, but right now I was only in the mood to go full out on Ichigo. "Don't think I don't know what's going on with you Ulquiorra. I know you're scared of fighting me! You're afraid you'll lose and be crushed!." I say as I charge and release a cero at him. He was able to deflect it but he was still a bit tattered. "Ha You deflected that one but how many will it take before I get you." I yelled out as he sonidos above me and charges his own cero. I made myself look surprised but I knew exactly how this was going to play out. Our spirit energy was going to blow off most if not all the roof and then I was going to Sonido behind him and place the Caja Negación into his hole. And that's just what I did. Orihime was confused but I simply just explained it to her and then looked at Ichigo who was still on the floor in need of healing. "Come on and heal your friend." I tell her. I knew ulquiorra would be out of there in about 2-3 hours and I wanted to be done with all this. Grabbing the bitch by her neck and said,"Perhaps you didn't hear what I said, but it wasn't a request now get to work."

"I refuse! If I just heal him you'll just turn around and heal him some more! I... I won't do it!" She said as he clawed at my hand.

"You damn tramp! Stop bitching! You don't seem to get I don't want to kill him! I actually need to fight the named idiot! I'd like to fight him when he's all healed that way he will survive and you'll two won't have to worry about being enemies... well that is if you stay here." I tell her as I try to keep myself from breaking her neck. I don't know when Ichigo got up but when he did he place his hand on my arm and I looked at him with amusement.

"Let go of her." he said and as I let go he looked at her and said. "Orihime...please heal me." She was still trembling but she looked shocked at his request. "I'm asking you to heal my wounds... and I'm asking you to heal his as well." He said and I just sighed.

"Listen kid, unless you want to stay here that's a big mistake. I don't need your pity." I tell him and looks at me with a fire in his eyes and makes me smirk.

"Don't worry it's not pity. I assume you want us both to fight at our full strength right? Or am I mistaken? Do you plan to use your injuries as an excuse as to when you finally lose?" He asks with angry eyes and I got pissed. I bring out my zanpakuto out of anger and attack him.

"Alright then let's have a fight to the death then? Well... That is if you can kill me. I'd rather die than lose anyway, and you'll go insane without me. so I could care less." I tell him with a smirk.

"Sounds good to me." He said I smirked. This kid has no idea what he's in for.

After Orihime healed us I felt much better than before. My hope was that I didn't kill the damn brat. I could hear Ichigo talking to Nel and reassure Orihime that he was going to be alright. He was but Orihime was going to have to heal him again afterwards.

He walked towards me and asked if we could move elsewhere to fight. I had no problem with it and agreed. After getting some distance Ichigo used his bankai and looked at me with those eyes that screamed slaughter and doubt at the same time. I stood from the red pillar and smirked down at him. This was going to be fun. I asked is he was ready as I was ready pounce. He nodded and I went in for the blow. Ichigo countered it and then flashed out the way to make his own which I too blocked. This went on for about a half hour. When I got bored I charged up a small cero which he was going to block with one of his getsuga, and let go of my zanpakuto in order to use my other hand to charge and another one. Ichigo looked shocked by this and used his getsuga tensho to block the both. I giggled as I told him I was waiting a long time see him at full strength. I told him that i knew he felt the same why.

When he denied it and I could only get angry. How could he not want to when I practically killed one of his friends and nearly killed him 2 other times? I voiced this and he just listened so I then explained to him why I kept the scar on my chest and then asked him why he came here.

"Are you some kind of idiot Grimmjow? I came here to rescue Orihime!" He said but he seemed a little doubtful. I knew why but could never understand it.

"If that's so then how come you didn't grab the girl and run the moment you saw her?" I asked he seemed shocked. Like the thought never passed through his head. "Tell me where you glad to see she wasn't hurt... or rather she wasn't on the surface. Tell me were you born naive, or did you just grow up that way?" I asked and I could see him getting angry.

"What the hell did you bastards do to Orihime?!" He yelled out and I smirked as I narrowed my eyes. Our swords kept colliding and I was pleased by this so I started talking again.

"Good, get angry Ichigo. You said you came here to save that girl Ichigo right? Well let me enlighten you since you don't seem to get it... You're wrong. The only reason you came here was to fight! Come on Ichigo. Are you even aware of the path to which your instincts have lead you? You're a soul reaper, but you're also a hollow. You're actually more like me. I know you have hidden power inside you that has yet to be awakened and to be quite honest I'm going to drive it out of you. That's all the reason you need to fight! Got it? Now come on! It's pure and simple! The last one standing -which will be me- will be the winner. And since I already know how this is going to play out, once I'm done with drawing out that power of yours I'm going to have that ass of your healed and then I'm going to show you what it means to be mine!" I say and Ichigo looks shocked. I continued to smirk and then went at him again. Our blades continued to clash but I could see he was reluctant to draw from his full power as we continued. He backed up some and I charged a cero while him, his getsuga. my cero was stronger and it seemed to have surprised him. I sonido behind him not wanting him to get hit by it but he dodged it and turned around to face me. Knowing he was in no danger I again go into attack. He blocked the first one and I knew it was time I stopped playing nice with him. I hit his shoulder, but not too deep. The look he gave me was now murderous and I smirked. I stabbed my zanpakuto in the ground and looked up at him. "Good. You've got that nice murderous look in your eyes now. But you're still not good enough!" I said as I cut my two finger and let the blood fly out at him. "You're not at the level yet where I want this battle to take place!" I say as I start to fire one of my gran rey ceros. "This is one the ultimate ceros that only we espada's can use!" I explain to him and I see that Ichigo was falling right in front of Orihime. He too seemed to have noticed this and I could tell he was about to tell me not to fire. But he need to be more infuriated. I needed him to use his power to its extreme. I had intentionally fired it at Orihime and this seemed to do the trick. Ichigo was finally hollowfied and I was happy. "Well it's about time!" I said as I looked at him. Ichigo had to reassure the frighten woman behind him. He looked back at me with a renewed hate and will to slaughter me as I started laughing my ass off. "It's about time. Now we can get down to business!" I yelled out so he could hear me. I got ready to release and Ichigo just looked down at me while I did so. I spiked my spiritual energy as I did so. "Grind. Pantera!"

I spiritual energy spiked even more as I transformed into my resurreccion. My hair had grew longer and my body was a bit stiff. I had cracked a few of my joints and then screamed so I could get the excess amount of spirit energy inside me to flow out. This seemed to have startled Ichigo, since he was looking at me with wide eyes through his mask. The debris had cleared away as well and I jumped up to him, kicking him though 5 pillars. I had sonido behind him and kicked up into the air again. This was childs play. I continued to toy with him as I then threw him down into one of the smaller pillars. My force caused too much debris and I had lost visual sight of him. I looked for his spiritual energy. When I found it I sighed. "You can do better than that! Come out and fight!" I yelled and he flashed behind me fired a Getsuga Tensho. I laughed at how powerful it was and smirked "That's what I'm talking about!" I yelled loving the hatred put into those attacks. We continued to fight head on. Ichigo seemingly was able to keep his mask on which made me happy. And his speed was picking up as well. His spiritual energy was becoming darker as well.

I could sense Halibel out in the distance watching us. She and I have a mutual understanding on things are actually quite close. She seemed to have been analysing our battle which I would probably have to thank her for later.

Getting back onto our fight, Ichigo and I were going head on with each other. I attacked and he countered. He was strong, and was growing stronger every minute. I was glad too. I kicked him farther back than I had meant to while I had told him that I was going to make him mine. As I went into grab him by the neck he blocked it with his zanpakuto and glared at me.

"I can see that you've increased the amount of time you can sustain that mask since we last met. Have you been training since then or have you just been ignorantly gaining experience in the recent battles you've just fought? It doesn't matter. In fact I'm glad. It wouldn't be fun or good if your mask cracked so quickly." I said as I then moved to try and grab his throat again.

He grabbed my hand as he glared at me and then said, "So you're worried about this fight being boring? So then I'll spice it up for you!" He said as he spiked his spiritual energy and then slice my chest. It hurt and I'm surprised he was even able to but, that's a good thing. If he couldn't cut me in the amount of time we've been fighting then I would be upset. "You know what I think would be boring? If you weren't in your released state! So do me a favor and stay just the way you are!" He yelled as I began to regret going on easy on him. The amount of blood I had lost right there was not good but I was able to stop the bleeding before his next attack and blocked it. I tried to kick him but he seemed to have seen this coming so I used the speed I had in this form to form a spinning kick, which I had miss him purposely to grab his mask and send him flying to the ground harshly. I had started laughing as I sense him and looked down. "Come on Berry Head" I called out as I dove down. He seemed to have knew this was what was going to happen so he attacked me as I was coming down. The blade on my arm and his zanpakuto collided as we attacked. He was getting faster and came right back at me as we separated. I again blocked it with the blade on my arm and the spiritual energy and impact of out attacks caused the sand to come up. It was like shock waves were being poured out of us. I continued to throw punches and to aim kicks at him which he was able to block easily now, but I could tell he was having fun. The look in his eyes and the energy he was admitting was that of amusement and enjoyment. His blows were getting stronger and more powerful but didn't have the intent to kill. We continued to go at each other. Each swing of his zanpakuto was getting stronger and stronger. Each time I attacked him he was getting quicker at dodging. I was glad he was progressing quickly.

Since he was getting stronger, I decided to use Garra de la Pantera. It's one of my abilities that allows me to shoot sharp bombs accurately at whatever I have my mind set on. He dodged it but the second he realized Orihime was up there he flashed up there and took the blow. He stopped all five of them by using his his own body as a shield. I could tell his body had taken a toll for it. He coughed up some blood and then after reassuring the two girls up there he came down.

"That was quite impressive. Was saving your friends worth the pain?" I asked as he stood there panting like a dog. "What's wrong? Looks like you're out of breath." I say in a teasing manner which I can see made him upset.

"You might want to spend less time running your mouth and more figuring out how you're going to survive!" He said as he continued to pant.  
>"HA! You can drop the tough guy act." I said as he let one of my Garra de la Pantera's hit the pillar behind me. "I've hit you with five of those attacks. You body has taken significant damage." I explained and then a part of his mask cracked. "Your mask must be at it's limits." I said and this seemed to stir something in him. He looked like he wanted to fight again, but there was no amusement in it. His eyes looked like he was hurt, and that pissed me off.<br>"It's limits? not even close!" He said as he reformed his mask.  
>"You just don't give up, but that's the way I like it!" I said as I got ready to fight. I could feel part of my mask fall apart but I would be fine, when my mask is completely gone then I'll just revert back to my sheathed form.<p>

"Hate to break it to ya, but you're looking kind of banged up yourself." He said as he gripped his sword and glared at him.

I chuckled as I retorted "Afraid not." I said as I started running towards him to attack. "In fact I've never felt better in my life!" I yelled out right before we hit each other. Our attack cause a lot of debris to explode in the air as we continued out battle. Each one of our hits kept getting stronger, a lot of blood was coming out of our wounds and it seemed as though to a certain degree Ichigo's will to battle was dwindling. I used this to my advantage and blocked most of his attacks before kicking him into one of the pillars. It shatter on impact but he continued to come at me even though I could see it in his eyes that he no longer wanted to fight. Soon Ichigo wasn't even attacking he was only blocking my attacks as I continued to go at him. Finally it seemed Ichigo no longer even attack as I had kicked him into the wall.

"It seems you were wrong again. You've reached your limit." I said, and Ichigo got back up. He used his zanpakuto to help him stand but I could still tell he was having a hard time. He was panting like a do as he looked at me. I frowned as I saw him in this state. The way he looked at me was as if he had already given up and I just shook my head. "It was fun, but now it's over." I say as he reached out my hand before letting my claws out. Ichigo was still panting and didn't seem to care. I walked over to his panting for and grabbed his neck before pinning him up against the wall. "It's over berry head. You fought hard and did well, but as of right now you're still too weak." I said calmly as I bit his shoulder and he went limp in my arms.

I brought the sleeping teen up to Orihime who was crying and told her to heal him. She did as she was told and when I was done I brought Orihime back to her room before bringing Nel to Halibel, who in my opinion was overjoyed to take her. When I got back to my room I placed Ichigo down on my futon and got in next to him, letting sleep take over.


End file.
